


Мужская любовь

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Fallen MC, Hip Hop RPF, SLOVO, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Они были настолько близкими друзьями, что Ваня отлично знал его запах, прикосновения рук, губ. Он безошибочно чувствовал Славу, читал как себя самого.
Relationships: Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin/Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo, Слава Карелин/Ваня Светло
Kudos: 2





	Мужская любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/gifts).



> бета - daanko

Слава обтёр кроссовки о старый замызганный коврик. Ваня засмотрелся на это простое движение, думая о том, где Машнов умудрился так засрать свои кроссы, поэтому не заметил, как его сгребли в крепкие объятия. 

Он успел лишь набрать полные лёгкие воздуха, как оказался прижат носом к чужой холодной щеке. 

Ваня мелко вздрогнул, когда ледяные ладони коснулись его шеи и поясницы. Пальцы обожгли прикосновением, что ощущалось даже через тонкую футболку. Послышалось, что Слава застонал, что-то шепнул, но отпускать не планировал. Ваня прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь в его руках, жадно дыша, но при этом задыхаясь. 

Светло почувствовал невероятный, почти детский восторг. В груди неожиданно не осталось места, будто туда вторглось что-то большое и тяжёлое. Славка так приятно пах собой и немного чем-то химозным, вроде освежителя воздуха в машине. Такой родной. Стало так хорошо и одновременно спокойно, и можно было прижаться носом к знакомой родинке на шее, дать волю жадным рукам.

— Как же я соскучился, — выдохнул Машнов, стиснул его сильнее — аж кости хрустнули. Ваня болезненно застонал, но тут же рассмеялся, услышал громкий чмок прямо в ухо.

Они так и остались стоять в прихожей у самой двери, и было настолько тепло, что отпускать не хотелось. Чем дольше они стояли, тем тяжелее дышалось, но в голове стало легко и пусто. Все непрошенные мысли, которые Ваня успел надумать, пока ждал Славку, исчезли, уступая место лёгкому возбуждению. 

Ваня не хотел отпускать этого парня просто так, тоже безумно соскучился и с радостью принимал все тёплые слова и лёгкие поцелуи в шею и плечо.

Они виделись месяц назад, но в людном месте, поэтому их объятия длились секунды три. Ваня не засекал время — не совсем уж ёбнулся, однако чужого тепла было недостаточно. Слава знал это, поэтому ослепительно ярко улыбнулся ему после. Стало легче. Ваня всё жалел, что они не совсем наедине друг с другом, что нельзя окончательно расслабиться и отдаться на волю чувств, потому что даже сейчас было непривычно понимать, что нельзя просто прыгнуть в такси и приехать к нему. 

Ваня не жадничал, но знал, что сейчас имеет на это полное право.

Он не мог вспомнить, сколько лет они были знакомы. Ваня неоднократно видел Славу в школе до начала их многолетней дружбы, не думал, что они могут начать общаться. В итоге всё закрутилось в разы интереснее: рэпчик, Питер, Еже, своя тусовочка. Казалось, они больше не одни, не вдвоём, но Машнов продолжал улыбаться ему так, как когда-то в Хабаровске. Для Вани это по-прежнему многое значило — больше, чем любые слова, долгие переписки в телеге, все-все релизы и баттлы.

Если бы Ваню спросили, как он мог обозвать их отношения, то он бы долго думал и наверняка не нашёл бы ни одного полностью подходящего обозначения. Он любил Славу, но не так как любят лучших друзей и не так как любил Карину. Ваня любил Славу как Славу. Они были друзьями, могли часами пиздеть о всём на свете, но их отношения точно нельзя было назвать просто дружескими в общепринятом понимании. 

Ваня мог бы сказать, что он хотел Славу, но и это звучало слишком грубо. 

Они были знакомы настолько долго и тесно, что для успокоения реально хватало одной славиной улыбки, которую можно было легко прочитать и без слов, и в полумраке шумного бара, в который их затащили ребята, и в тусклом свете фонаря, когда они выбегали покурить на улицу. Слава обычно не курил, да и Ваня давно бросил, но в баре было слишком шумно и душно.

Слава хитро щурил влажно блестящие глаза, улыбался не только губами. Это была не его фирменная дерзкая ухмылка или улыбка на камеру. Ване он улыбался совсем по-другому, потому что не играл в Антихайп, да и их никто не снимал. Слава позволял себе наконец-то расслабиться, а Ване — согреться под этим взглядом, растаять каждый раз, когда попадал в поле зрения Славы.

Машнов становился по-особому красив в такие моменты, и Ваня не мог не любоваться. Однажды не смог сдержаться и решил, что Слава должен об этом знать. Смущённый Слава оказался ещё красивее: он удивлённо округлил глаза, а потом шумно выдохнул, отводя взгляд, но продолжал улыбаться. Ваня подумал, что ему это настолько нравится, что он готов доводить Славу каждый раз.

Были времена, когда они сидели дома неделями, жалели себя и свою никчемную жизнь, но и не думали вернуться. Тогда у них было большое нихуя и они сами друг у друга под боком. Буквально под боком. Достаточно было повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть тяжёлого грузного парня, поймать его взгляд. Они могли часами просто сидеть, молча смотреть какое-нибудь дерьмо или болтать ни о чём. Слава вдохновлял, не позволял опускать нос, и это дорогого стоило.

Ваня обожал такие моменты. Им было не обязательно сосаться или трахаться — у них были отношения иного уровня. Ваня все смеялся, слыша про мистику родственных душ, но ощущал Славу именно так. Как будто они тысячу лет знакомы. Они легко подружились, легко стали лучшими друзьями, а потом — максимально близкими людьми.

Они были настолько близкими друзьями, что Ваня отлично знал славин запах, прикосновения рук, губ. Он безошибочно чувствовал Славу, читал как себя самого. Они потому никогда и не ругались по-настоящему — им всегда было классно вместе. 

Ваня думал, что им только срастись не хватало, но вместо этого укатил в Москву. 

Светло умел переживать разлуку, потому что знал, что они окажутся рядом ещё множество раз, но новость о возможной встрече радовала его, возбуждала до дрожи в руках и коленях. Он снова увидит его, обнимет, услышит ласковый голос.

Ваня вскочил, как в жопу ужаленный, стоило ему увидеть сообщение от Славы, в котором он написал, что вечером приедет. Ваня даже подготовился, чтобы потом утонуть в его сильных руках. Он нехотя отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в искрящиеся хитрые глаза, коснуться горячих, чуть шершавых губ своими, смешать дыхания.

Их самый первый поцелуй не был неожиданностью: они курили на кухне, а потом просто начали целоваться, потому что давно хотелось. Они не обсуждали этого вслух, но появились недвусмысленные прикосновения. Не было тупых разговоров по пьяни, не было попыток сказать, что это ошибка или шутка. Они просто поцеловались, а потом долго не могли друг от друга отлипнуть. 

Ваня тогда думал, что сдохнет, но Слава держал крепко, нежно целовал, сразу хватался за жопу цепкими пальцами. Ваня с трудом нашёл свои руки, а потом просто устроил их на славиной шее. Неторопливые поцелуи кружили голову, и так хотелось кинуть себя хоть куда-нибудь, потому что ноги отказывались держать. 

У Славы дрожали руки, что ощущалось даже крепким прикосновением к его бедру. Словно это их самый первый поцелуй в жизни, словно до друг друга у них никого никогда и не было. 

Но Слава был взрослым мальчиком, ровно как и Ваня, и стоило им обоим привыкнуть к щекочущему желудок трепету, к рвущимся эмоциям, как тянуться за поцелуем стало легче. Они могли начать сосаться просто так, от скуки, и становилось так хорошо, что забывались все невзгоды и любой пиздец, происходящий в жизни. Были важны лишь чужие губы, горячие ладони в волосах и на голой коже и нестерпимое желание. Вот так легко и просто.

Ваня и сейчас чувствовал, что способен задохнуться, потому что оторваться никак не мог. Словно сейчас кто-то придёт и отберёт его Славу. Впереди у них было несколько дней: Карина свалила, а Славу легко отпустили, зная, что он будет у Вани. 

Девчонки всё шутили, что парни им друг с другом изменяют, но иногда казалось что нихуя не шутили. Врать им не хотелось, но и испытывать судьбу с признаниями в своей крепкой братской любви они не рисковали. Это была мужская любовь между двумя парнями, которую они и сами до конца не понимали. Они никогда не загонялись, не думали о том, что их отношения что-то ненормальное или странное. Им было хорошо — это главное. 

Даже трахаться было круто: Слава оказался внимательным любовником, и до конца они шли не спеша, хотя хотелось до одури. В итоге Ваня не сдержался и оседлал его, устав ждать, а через пару недель они поменялись. Славе стало любопытно, почему Ванечка так громко стонет каждый раз.

Ваня млел от широких поглаживаний и нетерпеливых поцелуев, от нежной грубости, приятной тяжести чужого тела. Со Славой было легко, и Ваня мог ничего не стесняться: ни себя, ни его, ни своих желаний.

Слава давно выучил, как Ваня любит, где именно стоило потрогать, что сделать. Светло же и спустя столько лет знал все славины слабые места, иногда с удивлением находил новые. Но стоило ему снять с него куртку и откинуть на тумбочку, обнять, как прежде, как руки сами потянулись к шее Славы. Он погладил его затылок, щекоча короткими ногтями, следя за тем, как Машнов вздрагивает, а потом ведёт руками вниз, сжимая бедро.

— Че-то мне прям с порога захотелось, — шепнул Машнов. 

— Как в прошлый раз, — вспомнил Ваня, кое-как освободился из его объятий, чтобы немного остыть. 

Он поднял и повесил бедную куртку, упавшую на пол, поправил волосы, чувствуя, как горят щёки, а внутренности скручивает в тугой узел. 

— Как будто что-то плохое, — фыркнул Слава, шлёпнул его по заднице и продефилировал на кухню с полным рюкзаком.

Ничего плохого и не было. Ваня никогда не считал плохим их расставания, кольцо на безымянном пальце Славика, свой переезд, их мало-мальскую известность, которая могла им как-то помешать. 

Слава по-прежнему тянулся к нему — это было чудеснее всего на свете. 

Прямо с порога. Ваня едва не взвизгнул от восторга. Он до сих пор ощущал славин горячий язык во рту и его руки на боках, хотя Машнов давно ушёл на кухню. Слава хотел его с порога, а Ваня думал об этом всё утро, и был уверен, что кое-кто тут сильно скромничает, потому что ещё из поезда писал, что хочет поскорее увидеться.

— Чем реже видимся, тем больше ведём себя как пидоры, — заметил Ваня. Не с упрёком — просто интересное замечание. 

— Мне Саша недавно скинула статью, — вдруг начал Слава, — писали, что расстояние зачастую убивает любовь.

— И после этого ты решил приехать? 

Слава, до этого вытаскивающий из рюкзака всякие вкусняшки, неожиданно выпрямился и серьёзно посмотрел на Ваню. Светло аж передёрнуло. Слава задумался, замолчал уж больно надолго. 

— Я вспомнил, как мы сидели с тобой в последний раз, — продолжил он, — ты спросил, не хочу ли я переехать в Москву, а я отказался. Ты отшутился, но мне показалось, что тебе вообще не до шуток было.

— И ты решил всё-таки переехать?

Ваня спросил его, театрально прижав руки к груди. Сам понадеялся, что Слава действительно так решил — сердце тут же заколотилось как бешеное. Но Славик отмахнулся, сжал губы так сильно, что те побелели.

— Это ты за каким-то хуем решил свалить, а мне и в Питере норм, и поезда пока ходят исправно, — ответил Слава. Ваня вспомнил, почему ему тогда стало тоскливо. — Я вспомнил, что обещал приезжать к тебе как можно чаще, и ты обещал то же самое, а потом пропал за работой. Так-то была твоя очередь, но ты не торопился, и я решил не ждать, потому что уже начал с ума сходить. Вдруг расстояние реально что-то изменило.

Слава уже не улыбался. Он часто моргал, смотрел на Ваню с надеждой, мусолил в руках бедный кусок колбасы. Он всегда теребил всё, что попадалось под руку: бутылку, ручку, край футболки, или вон, как сейчас, — сервелат. Ваня не знал, что ответить, поэтому выдохнул:  
— Ты идиот?

Ваня вспомнил, как носился всё утро и мыл полы, как убирался, складывал все вещи и менял постельное белье, как долго думал, что приготовить, но в итоге психанул и решил, что пожрать они тупо закажут. Делал ли он всё это, когда ждал кого-то из друзей? Едва ли. 

— Я идиот? Ты кинул меня, а идиот я? — спросил Слава и закатил глаза. Ваня не удержался и заржал. 

Они были знакомы уже, наверное, лет десять. Ваня продолжал звать его своим близким другом, а потом вспоминал, как пачкал колени, стоя перед ним на грязном полу в своих новых штанах, когда самозабвенно отсасывал, как Слава посреди серьёзного разговора мог скинуть ему дикпик. Ваня всё вспоминал, как именно Слава улыбался ему и ласково гладил по голове, шепча нежное «Ванечка».

— Окей, в следующий раз приеду я, — кивнул Ваня.

— Два раза твои! Подряд! 

— Да это ты какие-то правила тут напридумывал! Почему подряд мои? Обнуляется всё, отсчёт с сегодняшнего дня. 

— Так это ты ж свалил. Почему я вообще должен тащиться в Москву, если ты уехал? — спросил Слава и развёл руками. Улыбался, сука, наебать хотел. 

Ваня в ответ подошёл к нему вплотную, положил ладошки на грудь и выдохнул прямо в ухо.

— Потому что ты меня любишь.

С этим Слава спорить не мог: что-то пробурчал, но успокоился, а потом еще и крепко поцеловал. Правда же.


End file.
